jhonenvasquezfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:InvaderMachi
Welcome Hi, welcome to Jhonen Vasquez Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Johnny C. page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gato sin suerte (Talk) 04:29, October 4, 2010 Hey~ Finally a contributor!, this brings tears to my eyes ='). I hope you like the wiki! -Gato sin suerte 04:51, October 4, 2010 (UTC) So, Marisela So, you are hispanic, where are you from? =). Gato sin suerte 19:35, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Spanish Amazing!, I'm from Mexico, and if you want I can teach you a little bit of spanish =). Lets start with something basic I - Yo, We - Nosotros You - Tú (usted), You (plural) - Ustedes He - Él, Them - Ellos She - Ella, Them (only females) - Ellas It - Eso, It (plural) - Esos When you are talking with someone who deserves respect, like elders is quite impolite use 'Tú', usually is used 'usted' to show respect least in Mexico ;). BTW, I'm sorry if was absent for too long, I had a lot of work to do, and if you want to learn more about pronunciation and to sing in spanish you should try to see and listen spanish videos and songs, it may help a lot. Gato sin suerte 22:28, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Amazing! You are so amazing, I have seen everything you have contributed and you don't know how grateful I am for all of this, you seem very reliable and trustworthy, would you like to be administrator here? worry, I'm not leaving, and if you don't want to become an admin is ok XD Gato sin suerte 22:51, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations You're welcome, and congratulations, now you are an administrator and I'm sorry, I forgot to congratulate you for your birthday, happy 14 b-day ^ ^u --Gato sin suerte Wiki Machi, what are you talking about? o.o I don't see what's different D: --Gato sin suerte 00:31, October 13, 2010 (UTC) : HOLY CRAP!! I SEE THE DIFERENCE NOW!! (I hadn't made edits until now XD) Everything is so different, what do you think we should do? --Gato sin suerte :In fact, I was looking around in wikia and it says that we can change to the old look, but they will take the option off the September 3. --Gato sin suerte 01:19, October 14, 2010 (UTC) : :Done, but the problem is that they are going to take that option on November 3, we HAVE to become used to the new look. --Gato sin suerte : :I Know, I'm not a fan of the new look either, some of the best articles in the Zim Wiki look just plain weird. --Gato sin suerte :Well, at least this didn't happened before I started to working in the customized skins... --Gato sin suerte :You mean the colors?... you really liked the other combination of colors, didn't you?, in that case we should take off the purple links, don't you think? --Gato sin suerte :I couldn't see the white links XD. --Gato sin suerte I'M SO SORRY! I'M VERY SORRY! SERIOUSLY! For being absent and for not answering, I'm such an idiot! I thought I have answered and then I forgot completely, agh!, It's just I was busy and the Zim Wiki has eaten a lot of my time to!!. --Gato sin suerte 09:35, December 31, 2010 (UTC) That's ok, I was I being busy at the time anyways. ~ InvaderMachi : Do you like the new skin? (If you don't I can make something different). --Gato sin suerte 22:47, December 31, 2010 (UTC) : : I actually like it! More better than the last. :) --Invader Machi 22:51, December 31, 2010 (UTC)